


A Life Well Spent

by Mertrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Crack Fic, Dave is a Car, John? His owner, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertrash/pseuds/Mertrash
Summary: Dave's a Ferrari 458 Italia who's fallen for his owner, John Egbert.Will Dave ever be able to tell John how he feels?





	A Life Well Spent

He’d been manufactured in a large shop, one larger than he could even remember. There had been a light, but having thoughts had been difficult at first. He couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, he could only exist but as time went on, he gained his senses and for the first time, he could view the factory. He could see others like him, other vehicles of his own model and color. They called him a [Ferrari 458 Italia](https://www.cstatic-images.com/stock/900x600/1426624348628.jpg) , a crimson one at that, but the human who’d bought him named him Dave. 

 

So therefore, he was Dave. Not all vehicles received personal names from the human that ‘owned’ them, Dave was a special one and he also didn’t like to believe the human necessarily ‘owned’ him. They were in a partnership, John-- his beloved driver’s name-- had chosen him specifically, he had bought him with his own money (at least John had claimed to do such, though he’d heard John’s father claim otherwise) and above all, John took care of him. John was careful not to scratch his paint, careful to keep his interior nice and clean, careful to give him checkups whenever the slightest issue was wrong and above all, John seemed to enjoy riding him everywhere.

 

This human was his own human, his John, and he was John’s car. They had a bond no one would understand, no one but Dave got to hear John’s frustrated curses at other reckless drivers, no one but Dave got to hear his off-key voice when he sang along with the radio but no one other than him ever got to see John cry. There had been nights where John had gotten in him during rather dark hours of the night, entirely silent and directing Dave to go to strange locations where they’d park and it was there John would bawl. He’d get the seats wet with his sobs and Dave always wished he could do something, wished he could say something or make the other feel better somehow, he wished he could understand what was making his driver so miserable.

 

But he could never do any such thing. The best he could do is simply transport his driver places, there was nothing more he ever could do. 

 

As time drew on he only continued to wish to do something, he seeked knowledge on what the problem was, he wanted to spend more time with him-- John always had other places to be! As the years passed on they only seemed to grow more distant, John always spent most of his time away and whenever he did use Dave, it was always so brief. He stopped frequently making sure Dave’s engine and other parts were all top-notch, he occasionally left cans of soda in him, didn’t frequently clean him like he once had and before he knew it, he rarely even jokingly spoke aloud to Dave. His unique bond with his driver was fading away all too fast-- and what was he to do? 

 

Nothing. There were no choices, no options, Dave didn’t have the capacity to make a future for himself, he didn’t have the ability to say anything or to tell John how he felt, all he could do is be there for his driver. He would continue to be John’s ride, he would never let John down.

 

Or so he believed.

 

It was a ride like any other, John was taking the highway-- Dave figured he was heading to his father’s house for a visit, judging by his attire-- but it’d all happened in a mere flash. A blinding sensation fell over him, a harsh screech filled the air and for the briefest of moments, he could hear John shout out something, but it was too late. 

 

When Dave came to, he was absolutely wrecked. For the first time in his life, he’d gotten broken. Flipped upside down, one tire flung several feet away, his entire body felt hellishly hot and everything felt wrong. Wrong, but soon his focus turned onto his driver.

‘John!’ he wished to cry out, staring at the young man in absolute dismay. Blood, there was so much blood for a human, more blood than Dave had ever witnessed in his entire life and for a moment, he felt true fear. This wasn’t the occasional worrying type of fear, that fear of being replaced, no this was an intense fear. A fear worthy of acting up but he couldn’t do anything, he could only watch in absolute horror. What had even happened? How had one drive gone so wrong?

 

It seemed like hours before other humans finally came to rescue John, and even longer before he too was rescued-- though he knew it wasn’t going to be the same. Cars didn’t get the same kind of treatment as humans when they were this damaged. He was in ruins and at that moment, Dave realized he may never see John again. This might be it, this could be the last time he ever saw his driver, the last time John had ever driven in him. Life would move on for John, assuming he lived, but Dave? His life was likely going to come to an end and it was at the shop when he realized, he wasn’t okay with this.

 

He wasn’t ready to be scrapped.

 

But cars never had choices, did they? Cars couldn’t have dreams, they couldn’t pursue their own lives, they didn’t even have control of their own bodies most of the time. Dave was never in control of his life but unlike most cars, he just couldn’t accept that now. He couldn’t accept it as they started to remove his tires, started to salvage through his engine, they were taking him apart and there wasn’t anything to do about it.

 

His mind drifted off to John.

 

Had John survived that crash? Who had caused the crash? Would John.. remember him? Would he remember his first car, ‘Dave’? Cars as it was never had any place on this earth, they weren’t to be remembered by family of friends, John was all Dave had. Surely he would be remembered just a bit, right? Even if it was extremely insignificant, even if he was to be replaced, as long as he was just remembered, just by John..

 

It would be a life well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for what ive done.


End file.
